New Year Party
by B-Akanishi-kun
Summary: Újévi party senshi módra.


**tetÍrta:** Michiru (kaiou(alulvonás)michiru(at)vipmail.hu)

**Műfaj:** humor

**Értékelés:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Ez egy Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfiction. A karakterek nem az enyémek, kivéve Mitsukit. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a ficből. Csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőket.

„Szilveszteri parti senshi módra" 

Elérkezett az utolsó nap az évből. A senshik egy partira készültek, ami Harukáék házában lesz megtartva.

- Ma van az utolsó nap az évből. – mondta Michiru boldogan és ránézett barátnőjére, aki korántsem volt boldog, hanem ideges. A karácsonyfánál bütykölt valamivel, már egy jó ideje.

- Még mindig nem sikerült? – kérdezte Michiru megpróbálva elfojtani a nevetést.

- Már az 1000. égőt cserélem ki, és még mindig nem ég ez a szar égő. Most aztán már elegem van!

- A türelem rózsát terem Haruka papa. – mondta Hotaru, aki akkor ment be a nappaliba, hallva az egész párbeszédet.

- Kösz, nincs szükségem annak a bugyuta öltönyös pasinak a bugyuta rózsáira. – Michiru elkezdett úgy nevetni, hogy még a könnyei is folytak, de Hotaru nem értette a poént.

A türkizkékhajú lány letette a dobozt, amit a kezében tartott és odasétált a fiatal versenyzőhöz.

- Pihenj egy kicsit, majd én átveszem. – suttogta és felemelte a kezét, hogy Haruka hajtincseit a megfelelő helyre simítsa.

- Nagyszerű, köszi Michi. – mondta a szél harcosa és kényelmesen leült az egyik fotelba.

- Ez aztán a kényelem. – sóhajtotta.

Michiru rámosolygott azután szemügyre vette az égőket. Csak úgy véletlenszerűen kiválasztott egyet és kicserélte. Az egész égősor elkezdett égni és abban a pillanatban hallani lehetett Haruka panaszos hangját.

- Hát ez nem igaz! Hogy csináltad? Te tudtad melyik van kiégve, igaz? Hát ez eszméletlen. Nálad az elsőnél kigyulladt, én meg legalább 1000-szer próbáltam.

- Hidd el Ruka, nem tudtam melyik van kiégve, csak tippeltem. Amúgy meg nincs is 1000 égő a fán.

- Michiru, jövő évtől lottóznod kell! – Hotaru csak nézett és hallgatott, tűnődött vajon mi lesz, ha szülei újra a fára néznek és meglátják mi történt. Ekkor Setsuna bement a szobába és odaszólt a két lánynak.

- Mi ez a nagy öröm, mikor még mindig nem sikerült megtalálnotok a kiégett égőt? – a két Outer senshi gyorsan hátranézett a fára és látták, hogy az égők már megint nem égnek. Haruka dühbe gurult, míg a többiek csak nevettek.

-o-o-o-

Megjöttek a vendégek. Ott volt minden senshi, a Star Lightsot kivéve. Chibi-Chibi azonnal odarohant a karácsonyfához és nézte a szép gömböket, amik meglepően igencsak csekély számban voltak találhatók a fán.

- Boldog Új Évet! – kiáltotta Usagi nevetve, de boldogságát Rei kritizáló hangja törte meg.

- Te nem ismered az órát? Még nincs éjfél, majd akkor ordíts! – erre persze megint kitört a veszekedés. Makoto elvonult a konyhába Setsunával, Chibiusa Hotaruval beszélgetett, Minako pedig kétségbeesetten nézte Chibi-Chibit, aki majdnem elégette magát az egyik gyertyával, ami a karácsonyfán volt. Haruka a heverőn ült még mindig mérgesen az égők miatt, Michiru mellette ült és kritizáló szemekkel nézte az újonnan feldíszített karácsonyfát, ami kicsit furcsára sikeredett. Mamoru a veszekedőket próbálta csitítani, Ami pedig mit sem törődve a külvilággal egy könyvet olvasott. Aztán mikor látta Chibi-Chibi esetét a fával megszólalt:

- Hogy is mondjam, ez a fa elég… egyedire sikerült Michiru-san. Nem gondoljátok, hogy enyhén balesetveszélyes? – kérdezte udvarias hangvétellel. Michiru Harukára nézett, aki keresztbefont karokkal, igen mérgesen nézte a padlót. Ami észrevette, hogy valami nem stimmel. Talán valami rosszat mondott.

- Hát… igazság szerint nem volt más választásunk miután… - kezdte Michiru, de nem tudta hogyan folytassa. Setsuna ekkor belépett a nappaliba és folytatta, amit a türkizkékhajú elkezdett.

- Miután Harukára rájött az 5 perc. – mindenki ránézett Setsunára, aztán Harukára. Mielőtt a szőke megszólalhatott volna, Setsuna újra elkezdett beszélni:

- Az úgy volt, hogy miután Harukának nem sikerült megtalálni a kiégett égőt, annyira bemérgesedett, hogy letépte az égősort a fáról. Ennek következtében a gömbök fele leesett és széttörött. Így hát kénytelenek voltunk gyertyákat a fára tenni, hogy legalább valami világítson.

- Te könnyen beszélsz! Nem neked kellett órákig azokkal a hülye égőkkel szarakodnod! – kiáltotta mérgesen Haruka.

- Haruka hogy beszélsz! – szólt rá Michiru.

- Hát ez észbontó, már te is kezded? – Haruka még idegesebb volt, mint azelőtt.

- Én csak… - kezdte megszeppenve Michiru. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy Haruka így beszél vele. A szőke ránézett és csak ennyit mondott:

- Bocsáss meg. – ezután kiment.

- Haruka! – Michiru sem volt rest, azonnal utána ment. Mindenki szótlanul nézett utánuk, mígnem Setsuna megszólalt:

- Valami rosszat mondtam? … Te jó ég! A csirkét a sütőben hagytuk! – mindenkin megjelent egy csepp.

-o-o-o-

Minden senshi /és persze Mamoru/ bement a konyhába, hogy nekilássanak az ünnepi vacsorának. Haruka időközben megnyugodott, pedig mindenki azt hitte, ez soha nem fog bekövetkezni, de úgy látszik Michiru csodákra képes. Usagi olyan távol ült le Reitől, amilyen távol csak lehetett, persze Mamoru mellé, aki már enyhén nagyothallott a veszekedés végighallgatása óta. Chibi-Chibi folyamatos gondot jelentett az örökös asztalterítő húzkodással, Minakot pedig a dühroham kerülgette, mert akárhányszor rászólt Chibi-Chibire a kislány mindig elismételte, amit mondott. Hotaru és Chibiusa csepp kíséretében furcsán nézték a szőke masnist, és attól féltek, hogy esetleg egy villa Chibi-Chibibe áll. Ami még mindig olvasott (evés közben), Michiru mit sem törődve a külvilággal Harukával beszélgetett. Setsuna és Makoto a csirkéről vágták le az égett darabokat, Mamoru pedig megállapította, hogy az egész csapatban csak ő a normális. Setsuna az asztalra tette a csirkét /aminek már csak a fele volt, mert a másik fele sajnos teljesen elégett/. Minden senshi /és persze Mamoru/ elvette a maga részét az ételből. (Usagi vehetett legutoljára, mivel az tény, hogy neki egy egész csirke is kevés lenne, ezért be kellett érnie most azzal, amit a többiek a tálcán hagytak.) Vacsora után megnéztek néhány agyatlan, morbid, amerikai vígjátékot. A hangulatot fokozta Usagi és Rei folyamatos veszekedése és Chibi-Chibi rohangálása. Haruka és Michiru megmagyarázhatatlan okból nem voltak jelen, Ami még mindig olvasott, Minako nagyokat nevetett a filmen, Setsuna már a 100. „Boldog Új Évet" üzenetet írta e-mailben az ismerőseinek, Makoto még mindig nem volt túl azon a sokkon, hogy életében először odaégetett valamit, Chibiusa és Hotaru próbálták megakadályozni, hogy Chibi-Chibi a gyertyákkal felgyújtsa magát, Mamoru pedig ismét megállapította, hogy az egész csapatban csak ő a normális.

Elérkezett az éjfél. Setsuna hozta a pezsgőt. Az eltűntnek hitt Haruka és Michiru előkerültek. Minden pohár megtelt pezsgővel (aminek a dugója bontás során összetörte az egyetlen megmaradt gömböt a fán. Gratulálunk Mamoru!) Természetesen a 3 gyerek poharába alkoholmentes SZOBI (itt a reklám helye) gyerekpezsgő került. Mikor éjfélt ütött az óra, koccintottak és miután megitták az italt, a TV-ben megszólalt a Himnusz. A legtöbben egyenesen álltak, csak Hotaru és Chibiusa fogta le Chibi-Chibit, akinek megint rohangálós kedve támadt.

A Himnusz végeztével beköszöntött az új kalandokkal és Minako fárasztó poénjaival teli év.

-o-o-o-

Köszi, hogy elolvastad, remélem tetszett! És egy nagyon nagy köszi az én Harukámnak, aki átolvasta ezt a ficet és kijavította a hibákat. 3


End file.
